


Ivy and Lace

by xxDustNight88



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, F/F, Gardens & Gardening, Halloween, Light Angst, Masquerade, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Pansy finds a mysterious woman in the Malfoy rose gardens one Halloween night. It just so happens to be the start of something wonderful.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Pamela Isley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020, RAREHPBINGO





	Ivy and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> A new pairing and a new fandom for me to try! I ended up loving this more than I thought I would, and I look forward to possibly writing them again in the future!! Happy reading! xxDustNight 
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription to look this over. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Batman is part of the DC Comics which is the publishing unit of DC Entertainment, a subsidiary of the Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: #31DaysofWritingChallenge October 9th: Pre-Relationship  
> #CastTheDice20 9/19/20 Sixes Masquerade  
> #RAREHPBINGO Square I3: Gardening

Pansy sipped her champagne as she watched the other attendees at the Malfoy's Halloween masquerade. They were mingling, dancing, drinking, and having an otherwise merry time. Pansy, on the other hand, was already ready to go home. Her corset was too tight, and she was more than over the petty conversations she was having with everyone there. It had been a long time since she enjoyed one of these fancy parties.

Finally having enough, Pansy wandered out onto the terrace to gaze at the moon. It was full tonight, and illuminating the Malfoy's prized rose gardens below. Glancing downward, Pansy found her gaze drawn to the middle of the garden. There was a woman there in full ball gown and mask, but she was gardening. At least, that was what it looked like from up here.

Setting her empty glass on the flat top of the railing, Pansy decided to go and investigate. Her heels were anything but quiet as she made her way down the marble stairs. Undoubtedly, the woman, whoever she was, heard her coming. She never lifted her bead from the roses though. It was as if she were utterly enraptured by them.

"Not that it's any of my business," Pansy began, crossing her arms and smirking down at the woman, "but isn't a masquerade ball a rather strange time to be outside playing in the garden?"

The woman laughed softly, brushing the tips of her fingers of the soft petals of the roses. When she lifted her head, her green eyes glinted in the light of the moon. "The roses looked lonely," she replied. Standing, she smoothed out her skin-tight gown that perfectly matched her eyes before offering Pansy her hand. "You are?'

"Pansy," the witch replied, taking the woman's hand. Even through the lace of her gloves, she could tell it was soft. "Pansy Parkinson."

"Pansy, a beautiful flower, and a beautiful name," the woman said as they dropped their hold on one another.

Blushing, Pansy found that her hand was tingling from the loss of the woman's touch. "Thank you. It was my grandmother's favourite."

"I'm Ivy," the woman said, smiling brightly. "I'm a friend of Harley's. She invited me, forgetting that I'm not that into large gatherings."

"Oh!" Pansy's eyes lit up at the connection. Harley Quinn was dating Marcus Flint, and maybe a little of Adrian Pucey on the side. Or, perhaps it was Daphne Greengrass this week? Harley was an interesting character, so Pansy was glad to meet one of her friends. "I love Harley. She and I usually get together once or twice every few weeks. She's never mentioned an Ivy before…"

"I keep to myself," Ivy replied, glancing aside. "So what brought you outside tonight?"

"I was tired of playing nice," Pansy said, flashing a toothy grin. When Ivy laughed, she added, "Seriously, though, it gets a bit claustrophobic at these events, especially since I've been attending them for years and years."

"That's why I prefer the company of flowers to people," Ivy said, now offering the crook of her arm. "Care to join me for a walk around the garden, Pansy?"

Feeling a smirk slide onto her features, and her heart fluttering as well, Pansy gracefully placed her arms through Ivy's and said, "I think I'd like that."

* * *

"And that's how I spent the rest of the night."

"I'm telling you," Astoria said, shaking her head. "I have no bloody clue who this Ivy is or where she came from." She sipped her tea, a faraway look on her face as she raked her mind for the name.

"She's a friend of Harley, or, at least that is what she told me," Pansy said, now beginning to question whether or not she'd spent the night in the rose garden with a ghost. Giving Astoria a pointed look, she asked, "Malfoy Manor isn't haunted, is it?"

Astoria set her teacup down and laughed. "Not that I am aware, but you'd have better luck asking Draco. He had to grow up here." She shivered, and then both witches shared a laugh.

"Who knows?" Pansy told her friend. "Well, I'm heading out to do some work. I'll see you for lunch on Friday. "And if you get any more information about Ivy, send me an owl."

"I promise," Astoria said, waving as Pansy went to use the floo.

When Pansy arrived at her favourite coffee shop, she pulled her clothing designs out of her magical purse and got to work. She was doodling more than anything, her mind still consumed by the mysterious woman she'd met at the masquerade that past weekend. Her gowns were all starting to look like Ivy's, and though they were gorgeous, they were not typically what a witch getting married wanted to order.

"Well if it isn't Pansy Parkinson," said a familiar voice, causing the witch to glance up from the design she'd been working on at her desk. "Never thought I'd find you here."

"Ivy," breathed Pansy, trying not to give away how thrilled she was at seeing the woman again. In the light of the coffee shop, Pansy could clearly see the faint green tint to the woman's skin that was only made further evident by the bright red of her hair. "I was starting to think I'd imagined you to ward away my sadness."

"That's adorable," Ivy said, sliding into the chair across from Pansy. "I'm as real as they come."

"Care to explain the green skin?" Pansy challenged, setting aside her quill and resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "Seems a bit unnatural to me."

Sighing heavily, Ivy placed both hands flat on the table. "When I was younger, my college professor thought it was a good idea to try and experiment on me. He injected me with a plant-based poison. Back then I was known as Pamela Isley."

Blinking in surprise, Pansy practically whispered, "That's horrible. It didn't kill you?"

"No," Ivy said in a clipped tone. "Instead it morphed my DNA. You're looking at a living breathing plant woman." Sighing again, Ivy continued telling her story. "In Gotham where Harley and I are from, I was known as Poison Ivy, and I wasn't such a good seed."

Pansy thought about this for a minute. She knew that Gotham was not the greatest of places, but Ivy didn't seem poisonous, at least on the outside. "I've never been the nicest person either," she admitted, reaching across to take Ivy's hand. "I was quite the bully in school."

"I can't imagine you like that at all," Ivy said, intertwining their fingers. "Although, you did choose to take a walk with me in the gardens."

Pansy's hand tingled where they were touching again. Nodding toward their intertwined hands, she asked, "Should I be worried about that."

Smirking, Ivy gently squeezed. "No, I haven't been in the sun enough lately. The most you'll feel is slightly lightheaded if anything."

"You seem to be a rather curious creature," Pansy noted, her stomach fluttering at the thought of getting to know Ivy better.

"You have no idea," Ivy replied, lifting Pansy's hand to her lips and kissing the back of it.

Pansy shuddered as desire flared within her. "Can I buy you a cup of coffee?" she asked breathily.

Smirking, Ivy said, "I think you and I both want much more than that, hmmm?"

Pansy simply smiled and allowed Ivy to tug her from the shop. This was the start of something exciting, and Pansy couldn't wait to find out where they ended up together.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
